The journey of a complete psycho
by Truffums
Summary: Krieg is a psychotic murder; What will happen when he enters the peaceful Harmonica town? Will he regain his sanity... Or just slaughter everyone in town? **Rated M for foul language,violence, and a bit of gore. **


_Hi everybody~ This is a bit of an experimental story. I may/may not continue it. I'm really sorry if this story doesn't suit your fancy; I know its an odd combination, but I at least wanted to give it a shot. Review/follow if you like it so I know if I should write more of this or not!_

_Disclaimer__ *Many of Kreig's lines in this chapter come from the game itself, therefore is the intellectual property of Gearbox*_

* * *

My name is Krieg, or at least... It use to be. Before this journey began, I had been experimented on by Hyperion. All the experiments were jumbled in my brain, though the pain is engraved into my cortex. The pain made me lose my mind... I became a we. I remain as a voice.. a conscious if you will. The outer me.. He was a Psycho. We were considered a hero, a true vault hunter. We had slayed hundreds of bandits. With the help of our companions, we had put our axe into Handsome Jack's head. My spine tingled at the thought of him.. He was a bleeder. Life had become more peaceful since Jack and the Warrior's death. He didn't like peaceful. Every day I felt our sanity slipping. He listened to me less and less.. I had to constantly remind him of what I will do if we kill an innocent person. We couldn't stand this. Bandits were growing to boring. We needed a new playmate... Marcus. We began our maniacal laughter. We screamed "I'm going to slice out your eyelids, so you can watch the end!" and began my blood-lust. I was banging my axe against the safe cage Marcus hid in "You're such a pussy Marcus!" I was blinded by my rage. I heard a man's voice say "Badass, down!" At that moment my body went limp. A sharp pain erupted in my skull. My world was being covered in black patches.. "Oh Axton, your such a hero" the last thing I was going to hear before I died.. Axton's shitty impressions.

* * *

A blue women shined in the darkness of our conscious. We were dead. Was she an angel? "Krieg..." Her voice was like water. It called to me.. soothed the insanity that infected my mind. "I need your help, Krieg. The people of this town.. they no longer believe in me. Another tried to revive me... but failed because the villagers refused to change. Krieg... you are my only hope... Please... Help me." With that the women's body grew stiff.. she managed a frightened smile as her body seemed to become stone.

* * *

Our eyes shot open. It was dark.. We were laying on the ground. This air.. It didn't smell like Pandora. The air was... Clean? We touched the back of our head.. Blood. We felt for the strap of our mask, but found nothing. Our hand ran down our body. Scars? Check. Our pecks having pecks? Check. Our clothes...missing. We searched the ground around us... Where was our axe? We panicked, shooting up from the ground. We ran... We crashed into trees, fell, jumped up again and ran in a different direction. Before we could stop, we realized there was a steep incline.. we rolled down the hill. Pain engulfed our mind once again... sending us into a black abyss.

* * *

A cool flow fell onto our face, it seemed to shock us back into reality. We jumped to our feet again, a person was kneeling down.. giving us a shocked look. "Ar-are you okay?" We grabbed the women's throat in our hand, lifting her from the ground. (Don't kill this one... they are not deserving) I spoke to him. He released her... She fell to the ground. She crawled back wards... never taking her eyes off us. Backed herself into a tree. Her brown eyes were filled with absolute terror.

"Wont hurt you, pretty lady." We crouched. "Where are we?"

Her eyes still showed fear, it took everything in me to stop him from attacking her. "Yo-You're on Castanet island... Wh-what are you doing here?" She was stuttering. Any more of her evident fear... I don't want to think about what would happen.

"What you do here?" Perfect. The Psycho way of speaking isn't always the... friendliest. It was then I glanced at the basket she had with her... Food? We crouch-walked over to the basket, ripping the lid off. What were these things... Green, purple, yellow hearts? We took a bite then spit them back out... disgusting. "We don't likes them." We hissed at her. "You have food for us?" We stood and walked back over to her. Her face was flushed, was she no longer afraid? She pulled a piece of cloth off her shoulders and handed it to me.

"You... May want to cover up." I grabbed the cloth from her and tied it around our hips. We didn't mind being naked, but we wanted food. She picked up a green cloth from the ground and held her hand to us again "For your head..." She explained. We held the cool cloth to our wound. Slowly we walked through a maze. We tipped over.. falling onto the ground. The women laughed at us.. but not to fret... He decided to scream

"I'm the conductor of the poop train!" Brilliant.


End file.
